There're Our Children
by ohhemmettx3
Summary: Have you noticed that there are almost no CarlislexEsme stories? Well, I tried to write some fluff for them, and it ended up kind of cool. Third person, so the writing is different. Enjoy the almost-fluff!


Hey! Well, this isn't how I expected this story to turn out, but I think it's pretty good! It's supposed to be a Esme-Carlisle fluff kind of thing, but in a way it is! Because they love their kids so much that it is almost their life...as is any parent with a teenage child. Haha. Plus, it's in third person, which I'm not used to, so if I sound like those stupid Panera Bread commercials, I'm terribly sorry.

Anyway, it's really late over here, so if there are mistakes, it's not my fault. It's the glass of milk's fault. :) Enjoy the almost fluff, because Esme and Carlisle don't get enough love.

Disclaimer: Evelyn Rachel does not own Twilight. That is Stephenie Meyer's. But Evelyn Rachel does own her name. That's about it. (says the evil glass of milk)

* * *

**Bang!**

A loud crash of something that sounded like glass echoed through the halls of the massive house. Snarls followed the sound.

From her place on the bed, Esme got up, placing the book she was reading on the table next to her. Annoyance and worry etched across her face as she made her way quickly down the long staircase.

She walked into the living room to find Jasper and Emmett wrestling on the ground, loud snarls erupting deep within their chests. Esme's eyes popped out wide as she saw the whole scene unfold before her.

Watching them intently, Edward sat on a chair next to the couch, his arm resting on the arm where Rosalie flipped her hair, reading a magazine. Meanwhile, Alice was on the other side of the couch flipping through channels aimlessly.

Edward's attention shifted from the fight to Esme's angry eyes. Immediately, he straightened up and nudged Rosalie with his elbow. She glanced up, uncaring.

"Hello, Esme. Come to join the party?" she joked, going back to her magazine.

Narrowing her eyes, she stepped into the room, only to be pushed back by the boys now rolling on the floor.

"Any idea what your husbands are fighting over?" She spat at Alice and Rosalie.

Alice shook her head. "Something about…" she paused. "something." Her round eyes gazed up apologetically, and turned back to the TV on the wall.

Sighing with impatience, Esme's hand brushed some of her caramel hair out of her face. Suddenly, a loud snarl exploded through the room, halting everyone's movements. Five pairs of eyes look up at the now furious Esme.

"Everyone, come here, _now,_" she screamed, her eyes fierce. Her "children" got up from the places and formed a loose line in front of her, looking like little kids who got caught doing something they weren't supposed to do.

Walking into the room for the first time, she stepped in front of Jasper and Emmett, who bowed their heads in apology.

"My god," she muttered to herself. "What is the first rule I make when we move into a new house?" raising her eyebrows, she asked.

They replied in unison. "Not to fight in the house."

"Then what was that, my dears? What were you two even fighting about this time?"

They glanced at each other, unwilling to share that piece of information.

"No one's going to tell me?" Putting her hands on her hips, she impatiently tapped her toe, waiting for an answer.

Jasper reluctantly answered. "Well, we were—"

"Were what?" she interjected.

"We were fighting about who was strongest," Emmett finished. Esme rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Really? Do you feel the need to break things in my house to find out 'who's the strongest?'" She replied with sarcasm thick in her voice. Shaking her head and rolling here eyes again, she moved onto the girls.

"And you two, you made no attempt to stop your husbands?" she hissed.

Alice shook her head, but Rosalie, being Rosalie, spat back.

"We didn't have to. If they want to fight they can fight."

"Not in my house they don't," Esme retorted, slightly louder. Her eyes bored into Rosalie's perfect face, making her shrink slightly away.

"And Alice, you could have seen this coming and you—"

"But I didn't see this one this time, I swear," her eyes pleaded forgiveness. Esme's hard face softened and she reached out to pat Alice's cheek.

"She really didn't," Edward spoke up in his sister's defense.

Esme's gaze shifted over to her first son, meeting his eyes. Her mind was running faster than her mouth could, so although the words didn't form through speech, he still heard them. He winced slightly, looking down at his shoes and stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Sighing, she closed her eyes and ran a hand through her hair. All five kids stood silently as she walked around them to investigate what had been broken. She gave a frustrated groan at the broken glass coffee table, which was now shattered all across the room.

"And this, of all things in this room to break!" She exclaimed. Whispering now, she said, "Wait until your father hears about this." She turned back around at her children with an irritable look. Alice was the brave one and spoke up first.

"We're real sorry, Esme," Alice whispered, and gave her a little hug. Esme knew she was sincere, too, so she hugged Alice tightly back.

"Yeah, we all are really sorry," Emmett added.

"Really," Jasper stated again.

"I'm so sad about this whole ordeal, I think I'll go upstairs and cry and watch Oprah to bring up my self esteem," Rosalie remarked sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Esme darted her eyes towards her, making Rosalie sigh with clear un-comfort. She looked down to the floor.

Edward simply nodded his head.

As Alice wriggled free of Esme's arms, she joined the group back in line. How could she be mad at them? After all, they were such great kids, especially for being teenagers. Well, mostly teenagers. Okay, so most of them were over ninety years old, but they were still teenagers at heart.

Her face softened even more, giving a weak smile at them.

"Clean it up," she stated simply, and walked back up the stairs to the sanctuary of her bed.

What felt like minutes later, Carlisle pulled up into the garage after a long day at the hospital. He walked through the house, placing his keys on a nearby table.

_It's awfully quiet,_ he noticed, as he strolled into the living room, where his five children sat disarrayed along the couch, watching some movie on TV.

Emmett has his legs sprawled over the foot rest, Rosalie snuggled comfy under his arm, which spread across the back of the couch. Jasper slouched in between them and Edward, his hand on Alice's thigh, the other at his side. Edward put one foot on the footrest, his hand playing with a lock of Alice's hair. She laid across all of them, her head in Edward's lap and her right foot resting on Emmett's shoulder. All of them were compacted together, for there was barely any room on the medium-sized couch for all five.

_A picture perfect family,_ Carlisle thought. None of them had bothered to look up, until Edward read his thoughts.

"Hey, Carlisle," he said. The others looked up, unmoving their position. Alice beamed and waved eagerly. The rest of them just smiled, and, as if they planned it, all looked back the TV at the exact same time.

Smiling to himself, laughing slightly, Carlisle made his way up the stairs into his room, where his lovely wife sat reading a book. _I swear, if she could drink she'd have a cup of tea in her hands like every other house wife indulged into a romance novel,_ he laughed at the stereo-typical thought. She gazed up and smiled warmly.

"Welcome home, Carlisle" she sat up and with a plop, set the book on her lap. Shrugging of his coat, Carlisle smiled widely back. For a second, he disappeared into their huge closet, returning after a few moments. He was now clad in casual clothes; a long sleeves sweater and khakis.

She smiled at him as he made his way to the bed, snuggling under the covers and put his arm around his wife. Gladly, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Did you notice something missing in the living room?" she asked, her voice only at a whisper.

That had caught him off guard. He kissed the top of her head. "No, I was too busy looking at our kids. They're watching a movie, and they're all on the same couch pressed against each other. In fact, there was no more room, so Alice had to lie across their legs." Both of them laughed softly; a perfect balance of a tenor and soprano.

"Well, you will never believe what they did today," she paused, thinking about it. "Actually, you probably will believe it," Esme shifted in her position to look up into Carlisle's wise face. He rubbed his nose against hers, and kissed her lightly on her plump lips. They opened their eyes; his waiting and hers full of a mixture of sorrow and excitement.

"Well, to start off, your sons Jasper and Emmett were fighting again. About what you ask?" her voice took on a motherly tone, and she didn't stop. He smiled at her tendency to finish a story quickly with no interruptions. "Who's the strongest. Mmhmm." She nodded as Carlisle rolled his eyes. "And the other three children of yours? Well they just sat there doing nothing about it. And," she placed her hand on his cheek. "I'm so sorry, honey, but you know the glass coffee table you loved so much?" She stared into his eyes as realization flickered across his face.

"They broke the glass coffee table?" Disappointment etched across his face and filled his voice. Esme nodded.

"I'm sorry, honey," she kissed him, their noses brushing. Carlisle pulled her on top of him, and she giggled. Both of them pulled away to stare into each other's eyes. A smile crept up on their faces, making them giddy.

"Somehow, though, I'm not mad," Carlisle broke the silence, barely audible. She gave him a quizzical look.

"Well, as long as I can still call them my children and I have your arms to come home to every night, what's a coffee table worth?"

Esme was blown away. Of course, she knew how sweet her husband could be, but sometimes he just absolutely took her breath away.

She brushed away a loose strand of blonde hair off his forehead and kissed the spot where it had rested.

"And as long as I have you to come back to me, my dear, I am perfectly content with everything and anything our crazy children do." They both smiled, unable to control the happiness they shared.

That's when a smack hit the ground, followed by Alice groaning and Emmett roaring with laughter, Rosalie snickering, Jasper trying to hide his laughs at what ever his wife did, and Edward sighing.

Esme and Carlisle laughed.

"That's our children," he commented.

"That's our children," she replied, kissing him again, never being able to capture the love and joy both of them felt whenever they were near. Still, one had to try.


End file.
